The Beginning
by ButterflyMist
Summary: "The Row's got a problem, come to the church if you want to be a part of the solution." Natasha and Leon were abondoned. Nothing new from their father. Then they found the Saints, no more running. Nat/Dex and Nat/Gat. Hinted Nat/Jules and Nat/Leon. This story is of how Natasha, the infamous Dj Hydra, and Leon became members of the Saints. On Hiatus
1. Canonised

**A/N: Sup' PLAYAS? I got bored waiting for my co-writer to finish a very special part of chapter 7, so I decided to tell you all the story of how Natasha Cambria became the leader of the Third Street Saints. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't.**

* * *

Chapter One

Canonised

_It was cold. I hate the cold. I would rather die of cancer like Mom than suffer the extreme cold. I lead my baby sister through the streets of Stilwater. Our 'father' had just abandoned us in the middle of nowhere, so we walked._

Natasha and I passed a man selling watches, we ignored him. We kept walking until a hooker stopped us.

"Hey baby, I can show you a good time." She was acting like she was hot shit, I was about to respond but a fight broke out against boys in blue, yellow and red. I picked up my surprisingly light sister, ran and hid her in an alley next to a parking lot. Just in time to. I walked back out to see if the coast was clear, when a red car nearly crashed into me. It exploded sending me a couple of feet away. I prayed Nat was okay. I propped myself up on two elbows when one of the men in yellow approached. I shuffled back; my elbows gave out as the man raised his gun. Everything went black; I heard a gunshot and a scream.

_Natasha._

"You okay, playa?" A black guy helped me up after I regained consciousness. I stumbled a bit since my legs were numb.

"Julius let's move." The red-head said. The black guy helped me over a wall as the car exploded.

"That don't look so bad, you'll be fine. That's Troy, you can thank him later." I looked at Troy.

"Hey" Was all he said. I turned back to Julius.

"The Row ain't safe anymore, playa. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs. With you in the way, they don't care if you're representing or not."

"Julius, this is no time to recruit."

"We need all the help we can get son."

"No, we need to get our asses out of here."

"In a minute, look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church when you want to be a part of the solution." They were about to head off, when movement was heard, they stopped. Troy's gun was raised and was pointed straight between Nat's golden irises. Her lips started to wobble.

"Shit, now look what you've done." Julius seemed pissed. Nat was kneeling next to me in seconds. Troy seemed to notice that we had the exact same eyes and the exact same fiery hair.

"Are you two related or something?" I nodded. They said their goodbyes and left. Natasha instantly set her sights on me again; she's way too cute for her own good. I patted her head; my little way of saying everything was okay. Or my way of calming her down when she's pissed off.

I stood up, and offered to give her a piggy back, which she gracefully accepted. I carried her around until we found a motel, being seventeen; I had money from the job I quit a few days ago. We paid.

When we got to the room, we found out that it consisted of a bed, a shitty T.V., and a dresser. That was it. We didn't mind though, we were forced to sleep in the same bed at our ex-home anyway, so nothing new. I now it's wrong, but I know Natasha's every curve, every bruise and every freckle. We often cuddled in bed, mainly because we both had nightmares, not that because I'm a pervert.

The next day, after we'd bought the very few things we need to live, we headed to the church. After we got there, people stared, not unusual, I mean who (other than me) brings an eleven year old to a gang meeting.

"So you made it," Julius walked up to me, "And who's this little cutie?" He ruffled Nat's silky soft hair (she makes me brush it, you pervert) and she started giggling.

"Natasha." She managed between giggles. Julius smiled at her, stood back up and turned back to me.

"You brought a little girl?" He seemed really disgusted with me.

"Where am I going to put her? I barely had enough money for the motel room we're renting. There is no way I could hire a babysitter." I said, feeling a little cocky.

"Julius, if this kid's gonna be rolling with us, he's gotta be canonised." A guy with dark spiked up hair, with white tips and shades said.

"We all did Julius." Troy agreed. Julius nodded, took Nat's hand and led her away.

"Tell me the results once I get back, Troy." He yelled over his shoulder. He was obviously taking my sister away from whatever test I was about to endure. Guys started to run up and attack me; I fought back and defended while silently wondering where Julius was taking Nat. After I'd beaten most of the gang Troy, Shades and one other guy congratulated me. Julius came back out of the church and shook my hand.

"Welcome to the Third Street Saints."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Was it good, okay, shit, funny, stupid? Whatever you want to say, say it. I'm planning on doing something with Dex and Johnny fighting over Nat, review what you think about that.**


	2. Back to Basics

**A/N: Halo, guys. Guess what, this girl in my class, Tashlyn, was asking me about me being bisexual and telling my ex and his best friend, who sit a few seats away from me, everything I said; she thought I didn't notice.**

**HeartWritingM: There are those average reviewers who simply say, 'That was so cool!' or something similar to that. Then you have these classy mother-fuckers, like yourself, who type reviews like they're getting paid for it. So thanks, I'm not going to pay you anything, but thank you, the same goes for you, XxSAINTSROW4EVERxX**

**Fashionablylateasusual: This story is mainly going to be in Leon Cambria's POV, unless I writ (Norm POV). Leon is Nat's older brother, he's seventeen, and if you are wondering, everyone rounds off Natasha's age to eleven; she's ten and a half.**

**For those of you, who've been reading For the Love of Teens, disregard the comment about Natasha's first kiss. Also, Leonardo and Natasha aren't Japanese, they're American, I think.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Saints Row, do you really think I'd be wasting my time typing fanfics?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cleaning up the Row

Troy walked up to me and started saying something about guns, I wasn't really listening and my thoughts were on where Julius stashed Nat. I've never liked it when we were separated, just then I chose to pay attention.

"Alright man, time for you to buy a piece." I've heard gang talk, so I knew what he was saying. But I'm stubborn; I know that, so I'm definitely not leaving this place without Nat. I told him this; he sighed.

"Okay, but we're gonna be crashing into some unlucky mother-fuckers. You sure you want to drag a little kid into that kind of shit?" His head bent sideways. A cocky smirk formed on my face.

"Word of advice, Troy. Don't call my baby sister 'little', especially when she's right behind you." My smirk turned into a grin, as Troy turned and jumped to see a not so cheerfully cute Natasha Rose Cambria standing right behind him, the cheeks of her semi-pale skin starting to redden with anger.

"I'm probably a lot bigger than you, pal." Her voice sounded so different and dangerous, she even spat the last word. Troy started clearing his throat nervously.

"Just go down to Friendly Fire and buy yourselves some guns. Here's a grand," He handed us the money, "make it last. After you've bought a few guns, I want you to clean up the Row a little bit." He then bolted, obviously because he was afraid of my sister; she is pretty dangerous when pissed off.

"Onii-chan. . ." Looks like she's calmed down; firstly because her voice sounds sweet, secondly she only calls me Onii-chan when she isn't pissed, "Should we trust him? He called me little after all!" She began to pout; I simply smiled and patted her head. I began to wonder; why the fuck is she so obsessed with the Japanese.

Xx-xX

Once we got to Friendly Fire, Natasha decided to stay outside I agreed because who, besides our dad, brings an eleven year old into a gun shop? I bought a few guns and we had enough money left to buy a few weeks' worth of lunch at Freckle Bitches.

"Leo? What did Troy mean by 'clean up the Row'?" she began yanking on my arm to get my attention.

"It means he wants us to kill some of those people from others gangs that are hanging around the Saints territory." I twirled her ringlets a bit, before they bounced back into place. She smiled up at me.

"Did he say how bloody he wanted them?" I resisted the urge to shiver; she always had a way of surprising me, especially when says something deadly in that sweet voice.

"No, he did not." I scratched behind her ear, causing her to sigh; she either sighs or moans when I do that. We hijacked a car and went searching for some of those unwanted gangbangers.

"So, where did Julius take you?" I tried saying as casual as possible, but my voice betrayed me.

"Oh, he just took me inside and told me something about paying attention to Johnny and Dex." if she heard the suspicion in my voice, she clearly payed it no mind. We saw a couple of the yellow ones; I think Julius called them the Vice Kings, from the fight yesterday and started running them over. Nat shot at the one that didn't seem to want to go down, giggling at the blood splatter his friend made. We kept driving around and shooting every mother-fucker that got in our way. After a few minutes, our tires were shot at and we had to do this without a car, seeing as all the civilians drove off. There were about four or five of them but that just meant that Nat and I got to share killing one of them. The first one I fought, a chubby black guy, was shooting at me like there was no tomorrow.

"You know what they say," I yelled to my sister over the gun fire, "The heavier they are the easier to kill." It only took one shot for me to take him down. I turned to Natasha to see that they had her weapon less and against a wall. I could only stare . . . as I knew that those three had made the stupidest fucking decision of their lives** (1)**. The middle nigga, who wore a yellow cap backwards, placed a hand on the wall beside Nat's head.

"Now, what's a pretty little thang like you doing helping Julius Little? We heard you were at his meeting a few minutes ago." The idiot started pulling on the bottom (could someone tell me the proper name? I think it's called the hem. . .) Natasha's tight, blue, strapless tank top (A/N: I guess you can say she has a lot of tank tops). Let's just say that you don't want to know what happened next in detail, all you need to now was it was bloody, gory and there was heaps of screaming from the three; I'll let you're imaginations figure out how she murdered them. We decided to walk back, simply because there were no cars around to hijack.

Xx-xX

(Normal POV)

When the two arrived back at the church you could just hear the two lieutenants fighting.

"Fuck you, Jonathon." Dex's voice yelled, obviously, at Johnny.

"You don't have the balls, Dexter." Johnny's voice rung out. Natasha's face grew a worried expression and she ran inside to where the two were fighting. Leon was about to run after, but she easily got there before him.

Natasha had found the arguing men and found the best plan of action without making her look too criminal. She dumped the plan as Johnny reached for his gun; she started getting teary eyed.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" She screamed at them, practically crying at this point. Gat and Dex immediately stopped what they were doing and paid attention to her. She started to get the puffy puppy eyes at them as she started stammering.

_Those two are screwed_ Leon, who had just caught up, thought as he watched the mentioned two try to calm her. Just then, Johnny knelt down, grabbed her and held her shaking frame against his chest.

"It's okay, 'Sasha. I promise not to shoot Dex, whatever makes you happy." It became obvious to Leon that Johnny was developing a crush on his sibling. Dex's ears started to redden; Leon figured that Dex had a crush on Nat as well.

"What's going on in here?! I could hear you two from a mile away!" Julius nearly yelled as he walked in, then he saw Johnny holding a shaking Natasha, "What happened here?" There were remnants of worry Julius's voice. Leon pulled him away from the three of them.

"Nat's manipulating them." He said in a hushed voice. All Julius did was grin and walk off.

* * *

**A/N: Done. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy thinking about stuff and looking for drugs and sex dolls.**

**1. It's a clear indication that the decision the three Kings made, was fatal to the three of them. They are now dead/littering the sidewalk.**


	3. First Carnales Stronghold

**A/N: Hey, I'm back, just finished writing chapter 9 of 'For the Love of Teens!' and am now in the mood of typing more about how Natasha and Leon became the gangbangers we all know and love. We all know the story, but not what happened away from the metaphorical camera. Anyway, chapter 3 already? Awesome!**

**Nathan: *Grunts in approval***

**See? Even one of my many alter egos agrees! So, how y'all been doing? I've been great!**

**Disclaimer: *Goes and cries in a corner***

* * *

Chapter 3

First Carnales Stronghold

Leon watched as Johnny and Dex were still trying to get Natasha to stop crying, by now a few of the gang members were keeping a distance but watching the scene; a few of the gay bastards were cooing. Leon's phone rang looking at the number he didn't, he answered anyway.

"Rumour is the Carnales are using an old liquor store as a Carnales hideout. Why don't you go over there and check it out?" Troy's voice was covered in static.

"Okay, I'm on it." He hung up straight after that. He looked up to see a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Natasha was cuddling into Johnny's chest, tear tracks still operational, with Dex rubbing her back. Leon tried not to smirk.

"Natasha! Let's go, we got so red dressed mother-fuckers to shoot up." He called to her. His sister looked up and smiled; she gave both Dex and Gat a kiss on the cheek each and scolded them for making her worry. She then skipped to her brother latched hands and then went to steal a car. There were plenty of vehicles to choose from.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan! I want to ride that one!" **(1)** She yelled, pointing at a sleek, cool looking yellow car. Leo shrugged and fulfilled his sister's wish. As they drove, Nat wouldn't stop playing with the stereo it began getting on Leonardo's nerves. He slapped her hand away from the system and he could remember glaring at her during one point. The station that it was on seemed to be called the Krunch.

_Yeah. Classic 80's rock style._ He thought smirking again. They started glancing at each other for no reason what-so-ever. While driving the two kept crashing into other cars with Natasha screaming 'Harder, harder!'With a look of absolute joy on her face. By the time Leo parked the car a block or two away from the Carnales hideout, his face matched his hair **(2)**. As they walked the women they passed drooled over the abs that could be seen poking through Leon's shirt and the men they passed wolf whistled at Natasha. Once they arrived at the old semi-abandoned liquor store, Leo grew nervous.

"Natasha, no matter what, you have to promise to stay behind me. Understand?" Leon glanced at his baby sister to see her nod; he took comfort in this, even though he knew that Nat wouldn't keep this exact promise. After he'd checked his ammo, he kicked the door open. Natasha ran in, giggling like there was no tomorrow. Leon smirked and chased after her, determined not to miss out on the fun. They silently made a race to see who could kill the most Carnales. Just as Leo caught up with her **(3)** Natasha ran outside.

"LEON! That one's getting away!" He heard his sister screech he looked where she was pointing to see a man in a grey blazer trying to start his car. Leo raised his gun and shot at the man, who seemed to be a Carnales' lieutenant from where he was standing. The guy started his car and drove off. Leon looked to see Natasha running to a parked blue car across the alleyway. Leon followed, jumped into the (unlocked) car, waited for Nat to buckle up and then chased after the dirty mother-fucker who thought he could get away from Leonardo Daniel 'Inferno' Cambria. They were soon driving on the beach, but Leo crashed the car into a wooden beam holding up the pier.

"Shit." He reversed the car and drove through the gap. The guy had crashed his car into a beam holding up a concrete bridge. Leon stopped the car. Natasha jumped out and started shotting the guy with her hand gun; she stood a few feet away so the blood wouldn't get on her clothes. She looked back at her big strong brother and stared, he just grinned and jumped back into the car (he'd gotten out and followed Nat, just in case) she followed suite. Then Leo's phone rang.

"Drop by the church real soon; it's time to finish this shit." Julius' voice rang through the phone before he hung up. Nat nudged Leo.

"Are we going straight back to the church, Onii-chan?" She rested her head on his shoulder; like she always did when tired. He smiled and nodded. On the way back they ran over a few people who, in Natasha's view, were 'jerk-faces'.

* * *

**A/N: Done, I'm pretty sure that wasn't as good as my previous chapters (if they were any good).**

**1, that sounds so wrong to me!**

**2, of course he'd be blushing! His sister was screaming at him to go harder and/or faster!**


	4. Reclaimation

**A/N: Hey, I'm back . . . again! Okay so I've been pretty busy lately, what with my graduation from year 6 and whatnot. So, I haven't really had time to update. But I'm getting it done now!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Reclamation

Leo's POV

By the time we got back, we kinda had to ditch the car. I mean, it was so trashed! We waited for Julius. While we were waiting I started whistling. I saw Natasha cringe.

"Onii-chan . . . could you please stop doing that?" She practically whispered. She must be really tired. I kneeled down to her height and put a hand on her shoulder (**Natasha is kinda short)**.

"Natasha, maybe you should sit this one out. You're tired and frankly, I don't want you to get hurt." I said softly as not to hurt her delicate hearing (it's only delicate when she's tired, she can listening to an explosion without her ears hurting. . . but only when she's awake). She nodded and rubbed her eyes, "How's about you go see Johnny?" She knew what I meant. She nodded and walked inside the church. I smiled as I watched her walk away, Johnny had better not wake her until she's had exactly nine hours of sleep; or I will fuck his shit up. Just then, Troy and Julius, walking opposite of Nat, walked up to me.

"I got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash their party, we could take out all those sons of bitches at once." Troy cut to the chase while Julius looked distracted.

"Why ain't Nat coming with us?" I looked at the leader of the Saints like he was fucking insane.

"One, she's tired and two, she isn't a good fighter when she's tired; when tired she is the equivalent to dead meat at fighting." I replied, still giving him the look. Julius nodded and we just stood still as a cop car drove by. I noticed Troy's eyes seemed to follow the car, curious. I saw a white AQUA across the street and ran over to it.

_Don't see me stealing this car, officer._ I thought to myself as I turned the ignition key. Just as the engine roared, Troy, who was riding shotgun, got an indescribable look.

"Oh, shit." He said. I turned to where he was facing and saw the little store across the street from the church, which Natasha thought was 'queer', with an old lady standing outside of it with a big, heavy looking bag in her hand. She was black with white hair and beady eyes.

"HEY!" She yelled out as I hit the juice. We drove off with Julius cracking up.

"I can't believe we just stole some old hag's car." Troy lit a cigarette. As we drove Julius started asking questions.

"Why was Nat tired?" Let's just say, I hate backseat drivers.

"We did a lot of running today and she didn't get her nine hours off sleep last night so, in a manner of speaking, she burned out her energy." I turned a corner and flicked on the radio; Julius leaned over and muted it.

"Wait, why does Natasha need nine hours?" Troy was staring out the window. I sighed.

"She's a really hyperactive kid most of the time, so she needs enough sleep for her to . . . 'regenerate' the adrenalin." I used quotation marks. They nodded, but I don't think they believed me. I rolled my eyes and drove very carefully, so I didn't alert the other gangs of our arrival. After a few moments of silence I almost crashed the car.

"Strap it up playa, we about to go in hard." Julius' gang talk seemed to calm me down a bit, now knowing that I was probably about to die; I un-muted the stereo.

_"I'm on the hiiiiighway to hell!"_ I chuckled at how coincidental that was. Just as I was about to sing along; Troy turned it down.

"I ain't gonna lie to you; when we go in there, it's gonna get pretty rough." I saw the ginger check his ammo, "Julius, you sure it's cool to take this kid instead of Johnny?"

"The kid will be fine." Julius said carefree, I hit the brakes and looked at him as if he were gonna offer me a kiddie's meal from Freckle Bitches (everyone knows that the secret ingredient is . . . well, to put it lightly . . . 'love-juice'). He shrugged. I shook my head and turned back to driving, wondering how my baby-sis was going.

Johnny's POV

I was sitting in my office humming to myself when I heard the door open, thinking it was Dex, I yelled.

"THE FUCK DO Y-'' I stopped dead to see a tired-eyed Natasha standing at the door, clutching her cute, delicate looking ears. I smiled softly and walked over to her, "Sorry I yelled, I thought you were . . . someone else." I watched her struggle to stay awake; rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"It's okay, Johnny." She yawned. It didn't take a deaf and blind mother-fucker to see that she was tired, "Can I stay with you for a while?" My eyes shot open a bit, even if no-one saw. I couldn't let Natasha stay at my place, especially with all the beer bottles littering the floor and how I have my boxers discarded in both my room and the guest bedroom.

"Sorry, 'Sasha, but my place is a little . . . 'Child Un-friendly' at the moment." She got a sad look in those cute, dreamy, innocent, sparkly, golden orbs of hers that broke my heart into a million pieces.

"But Onii-chan told me to . . . stay with . . . you until . . . he . . . got back." I caught her as she collapsed, unconscious. I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside.

"HEY DICKHEAD! Where do you think you're going with Nat?" Shit. Dex must have gotten back from the strip club early. I turned and faced him.

"Nat said that her brother told her to stay with me until he got back. You gotta problem with that?" I growled. Dex, amazingly, stood his ground and stared at me.

"Fine, but I'm going too; who knows what you'll do to her while she's sleeping!?" I almost considered softly placing Nat down and beating the crap out of that asshole, how dare he accuse me of something like that . . . I was thinking it but I don't think I have the balls to do so.

"Fine, Fuck-face. But you can drive with your own car, there's no way I'll let you in mine." Dex nodded and jumped into his shitty, out-dated car. I hoped into my pimped mini-limo (I had it specially made). I lay Natasha down in the backseat, found a way to strap her in and then hopped into the front.

_'Watch out, Dex. I'm not letting you have Nat without a fight.'_

* * *

**Done. Sorry for the late entry!**


End file.
